Dragon Age: A Broken Order
by TwistedAngel666
Summary: As the last of the Wardens left alive after the defeat of the King's host at the Battle of Ostagar, a ragtag band of warriors, rogues and mages must take the fight across the blood spilled fields of Ferelden and end the Blight.


**Dragon Age: A Broken Order**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Age Franchise or any of its characters.

"Example": Normal Speech

'_Example_': Thought

**Richard: I**

"Ostagar, at last"

At Duncan's words Richard looked up from his book, the towers of the ancient fortress peeking over the forest canopy, a marked reminder of the reach and power of the Tevinter Imperium before Andraste rose up and broke the Empire's grip on Thedas. Placing the book back into his satchel, Richard looked towards his travelling companions.

"It once represented the southernmost extent of the old Imperium" Duncan commented "Defending the Imperium from barbarian incursions, the fortress was once near impossible to siege."

Richard nodded to himself, the study of Tevinter history was a critical part of a Circle mage's education. A cautionary tale, First Enchanter Irving had said to him. Richard shook his head, thinking of his old teacher, led to the darker thoughts in his mind.

'_Jowan'_

Feeling a headache forming, Richard turned to face his fellow grey warden recruits. The two closest to him were the Cousland twins, Lorcan and Rowena, both with grim expressions on their otherwise fair faces. They both wore dark leather jerkins, with what Richard guessed was their House Sigil, despite Duncan's grievances with them openly showing the symbol before they reached the safety of Ostagar. The twins had survived the massacre of their family, leaving only them and an older brother already at Ostagar. They had only quietly spoken to each other throughout the entire journey.

Feeling another pair of eyes on him, Richard turned to see Taliesin watching him. The silver-haired Dalish elf had been quiet as well for most of the journey, the only speaking to Duncan, otherwise mumbling words in his Elven language, and playing with a necklace. The elf had a bow and quiver made a strange looking wood strapped to his back, and wore a fine set of leather armour.

Hearing a hearty laugh ahead of him, Richard turned to see his final companion, now walking next to Duncan, Halvard Aeducan, true son of King Endrin of Orzamarr as the exiled prince liked to say. All laughing aside, the Dwarven noble truly looked the part of a grey warden, a grizzled warrior and commander, he boasted of his previous engagements with Darkspawn in the Deep Roads. His Greyscale armour was had a few scratches and stains on the front from his escape from the Deep Roads after his exile.

Looking down at himself Richard could feel the extra weight of the chainmail he wore over his heavy silk undershirt, hidden under the dark green robe-like coat he wore to protect himself against the Ferelden wind. His staff in hand, made from a dark Ferelden oak, with the both end capped with dark iron.

"Ho there, Duncan!"

Looking up at the new voice Richard saw a tall, blonde grasp Duncan's arm.

"King Cailan"

At this Richard gave a quick bow to the son of King Maric, all the other doing the same except for their Dalish companion, the words Shem, reaching Richard's ears.

"I didn't expect…"

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to think you'd miss all the fun!" The king seemed confident in victory, a surprise considering how grave a situation Duncan had made it out to be.

"I wouldn't dream of it, your majesty."

"Glorious, I will have the mighty Duncan at my side after all!" The king seemed to look at Duncan with some reverence. "The other Wardens told me you had found some promising recruits."

Looking towards us, the King seemed to judge our worth, his eyes widening slightly when he looked towards the Cousland twins.

"Allow me to introduce them, your majesty"

"No need to be so formal, Duncan, we'll soon be shedding blood together after all."

Richard saw Cailan was looking towards him, his arm outstretched. Grasping the proffered hand he bowed his head Cailan.

"I understand you hail from the Circle of Magi, good we could always do with some more magic against these Darkspawn."

"I will do my best, your majesty"

'_Not out of the circle more than a month and you have already met the king' _

Refocusing on what was happening, Richard realised he had missed Halvard and Taliesin's introductions.

"And finally your majesty the-"

"Your Bryce's youngest" Cailan interrupted "Your brother Fergus has been waiting on your Father's arrival"

Lorcan stepped forward "My father will not be joining us"

Rowena continued her voice raised "He was murdered by Arl Howe when he took our castle!"

Richard gave a silent prayer for the fallen Teryn and Teryna, asking the Maker to grant them a place by his side.

"Duncan, what do you know about this!"

"It is true my king, Arl Howe has proven himself a traitor, had we not escaped, Howe would have told you any story he liked"

"How did he think he would get away with this, Howe is not the man to do anything without assurances for his safety." Pausing, the King seemed to think on the matter "As soon as with have turned back the horde, I will march north and avenge your father, this I promise you."

"Thank you, your majesty, all I want is justice against the men who did this" Lorcan said, his head bowed.

"I'm sorry for your loss but I must return to planning this evening's defence"

"Your uncle sends word Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week" Duncan interjected

"Eamon just wants in on the glory, anyway we have triumphed over these beasts, three times already."

"I didn't realise things were going so well" Richard turned to face Duncan

I'm starting to doubt if this is even a true Blight" Cailan turned to look at the previous battlefields "There have been plenty of Darkspawn on the field but no sign of the Archdemon

Duncan raised an eyebrow "Disappointed, your majesty?"

"I had hoped for a glorious battle against the forces of Darkness as in the stories of old, the King and the Grey Wardens standing together against the tainted god, but I suppose this will have to do" Shrugging to himself the king turned once more to Duncan. "I'm sorry, I must cut this short before Loghain decides to send search parties out looking for me"

Nodding once more to Duncan, the King walked deeper into the military encampment.

Halvard turned to Duncan "You don't seem to convinced on the King's assessment"

"No" Duncan replied rather ominously "However we must now prepare for the joining."

As they stepped onto the bridge, Richard grasped his head, a rapid series of images and voices flowed through his mind, indiscernible from each other, the only clear sound being screams of battle. The vision passing before it even seemed to have started, Richard rubbed his forehead and looked behind him, and realised this was the beginning of his new life.

Grasping his book on the history of the early Chantry, continued reading as he walked across the bridge. He turned to the next chapter which analysed the reasons and consequences for the betrayal of Maferath.


End file.
